


The Maintenance and Keeping of a Little One

by AvaJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Daddy Dom/Babygirl, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgetting to Eat/Drink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/pseuds/AvaJune
Summary: "Luna had very few rules in their dynamic. She was wild and free and prone to seemingly random flights of fancy, which is exactly how Neville liked her, so using a bunch of rules to micromanage her would have killed everything he loved to see in her spirit. The rules she did have, however, were for her own health and to help her to care for herself. They were, in a word, absolute."The rules have been disregarded and Neville is forced to do what good Daddies do when their Little Ones start misbehaving.





	The Maintenance and Keeping of a Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Has person A been too soft of a Daddy? Person B is becoming disobedient, forgetting their place. It's time for person A to remind them who's Daddy.

The soil squished between Neville's fingers, earthy and moist as he dug out the roots of the Dittany he was currently repotting. The plant quivered between his palms, a silent question and expression of alarm, but Neville cooed softly as he lifted the leaves and stalk gently and cradled it to his chest. It calmed immediately, seeming to almost melt into his skin as the wizard slowly lowered it into its new, larger home and pushed the dirt around to completely cover its exposed root system.

"There we are," he whispered in a soothing voice, rubbing a single calloused finger along a leaf and causing the Dittany to shiver in pleasure. "All better."

He stood, brushing the grime from his hands onto his already filthy trousers as he surveyed another hard day's work half done in his greenhouse. Satisfaction filled his veins and swelled in his chest as the magical plants all around him seemed to sway towards him, seeking his gentle care and guidance as they grew to maturity. With a small smile and a slightly awkward and unnecessary half-wave, he left his little charges for the moment, closing the door behind him as he clomped through the clover and grass down the hill on which his work area sat.

He breathed deeply, registering the warm, spring breeze on his face and the scent of wild blooms permeating the very air around him. A year after the war, Neville had taken Luna away—from the reporters and well-wishers and death threats that seemed to follow him around ever since he sliced off that snake's head—and brought her here. The idyllic cabin they had made their home sat nestled in a small clearing within a large wood full of all manner of magical creatures, with a hill just to the East where Neville had built his greenhouse and a magical river about a half-mile to the West.

His hand fell to the gate as he took a moment to study the squat, cozy structure, an uncontrolled grin spreading across his face as he thought of the love they had shared over the past seven years. Nothing would ever be better than Luna and he'd never thought to have anything as precious and innocent as her.

Never thought he'd _own_ anything as wild and unpredictable as her.

His shoulders slid back and arousal tightened in his belly as his mind swirled with thoughts of what ownership of such an intelligent, sweet, distracted little one had done to him. _For him_. Neville had never considered himself a possessive man, had never had an urge to lead anyone or control anyone, until that fateful last year at Hogwarts. Something had changed within him then, when he was forced to save and guide and be beaten bloody for others.

All that beautiful, blonde hair grasped in his fist and the way those silver eyes stared up at him with need, with _trust_-

Shaking his head to clear it of his more lecherous thoughts, Neville's smile turned a bit self-conscious as he shook himself from his daydreams and headed inside. The expression dropped entirely, however, when he entered the house and spotted the lunch he had prepared and placed under stasis for Luna still sitting on the counter. He cast a quick spell, hoping to reveal her somewhere in the house, but he was alone.

His dirt-caked fingers raked through his hair as he cursed quietly under his breath, considering his options.

Luna had very few rules in their dynamic. She was wild and free and prone to seemingly random flights of fancy, which is exactly how Neville liked her, so using a bunch of rules to micromanage her would have killed everything he loved to see in her spirit. The rules she did have, however, were for her own health and to help her to care for herself. They were, in a word, absolute.

First, drink plenty of water. Luna was notorious for forgetting to drink anything when she was focused on her quests, and she could dehydrate rather quickly. Food was also a constant problem, leaving her weak and dizzy, which led into rule number two; one must eat three meals a day. Forgetting to sleep or sleeping at odd hours was a chronic problem, so bedtime was set each night for 11pm. And lastly, as Luna was prone to tromping around the forest in search of this, that, or the other, she was required to keep her wand with her at all times when outside the house, for safety purposes.

Neville collapsed heavily at their scarred kitchen table, mussing his hair further as he stared at the prepared meal with mounting frustration. Luna, he knew, was in a constant struggle to stay in the here and now. Despite what cruel people at school had implied, she was anything but dotty or stupid. She just Saw; the past, the present, and the future, in this dimension and others. It was a lot for anyone, a lot for his Luna, and she benefited from his care.

And, if he were honest with himself, Neville _liked_ that. He _liked_ being needed, making her meals and keeping them available for when she wandered in from her grand adventures. He liked getting her a water canteen that was enchanted so it never ran out and paying extra so it was charmed to follow her about. He liked tucking her in promptly at 11.

And the first time, without prompting or warning, that she whispered "_Daddy_" in his ear while she rode his fingers, something in his heart had melted while at the same time all his blood rushed south.

And he was the Daddy. He took that job very seriously, which meant that coming home to an uneaten lunch for the third time in 2 weeks was something he couldn't let slide. Grinding his teeth in his upset, Neville headed to the shower upstairs, stepping in before the water was truly heated and casting a warming charm to compensate. It wasn't just the lunch; it was also missing bedtime twice and leaving her wand at home four times this month.

He hated this part, he thought, toes making squeaking noises against the shower floor as he pushed downward through the soles of his feet in his unhappiness. The love, the care, the sex, the control: he loved it all. But this part, the_ correction_ part, he didn't like.

He wanted to stroke her and adore her, not punish her. But sometimes, the choice was lost to him.

It was half-past nine when Luna fluttered through the door on her tiptoes, flowers braided in her hair and wearing a sundress so yellow that the thought of what he had to do this evening made his heart ache. He was seated in a chair facing the entryway while bent over at the waist, forearms resting on his thighs in a fresh pair of trousers with his boots pulled on hastily and left untied. She stalled a little past the doorway, blinking at his position and stern countenance, before moving to stand in between his spread knees. Leaning down in such a way that the loose, wispy pieces of hair that had escaped the braid fanned all around Neville's face, she pressed her lips to his in greeting, sliding a flower behind his ear that he forced himself to ignore.

His hands remained stationary but he returned the kiss all the same, pouring his love and adoration out through his lips before turning his head to the side to break it and sitting up to his full height. Luna stood back as well, keeping an almost eerie eye contact with him as his hand reached up to firmly grasp her cheek and neck. He imagined the way his fingers, soil covered and earthy, often dirtied her flawless skin as he guided her to her knees before him, feeling his blood boil with a desire he knew he'd have to ignore as he saw all the white, creamy flesh marred in his mind's eye. Something about corrupting that innocence, about making what once was clean as freshly fallen snow mucky and blackened, made him burn with need for her.

But Neville was strong, he had to be, and his desires would always come second to helping Luna find her center. She didn't help it, though, when she stared up at him with trust and hidden desires of her own from between his knees.

Without a word, he turned to the food he had prepared earlier and removed the stasis charm, pulling a bit of chutney sandwich off and feeding Luna a bite which she accepted with a dreamy smile.

"When was this meal supposed to be eaten?" he asked after a few minutes and a few more bites.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she slowly chewed the food in her mouth, pausing to swallow and consider before she answered.

"This afternoon," she said, opening her mouth like a baby bird for another small bite.

"And what time is it now?" Neville asked patiently, reaching past her for her water canteen and holding it to her lips after she had swallowed another bit of lunch.

She drank deeply from the canteen, confirming his fears that she had broken that rule as well, and he swallowed a sigh. Luna's eyes flickered briefly to the window, noting the darkness outside impassively before she answered.

"Not this afternoon."

"It's near ten," he corrected, setting the food aside and sitting back in his chair as she stayed kneeling before him.

Luna stared at him with unnerving intensity before nodding. "Time is a construct," she said seriously, but Neville shook his head.

"One you have to keep track of, at least a little," he reminded her.

"It's Wednesday, of course," she began, "and Wednesdays are a day for creativity-"

"It's Monday, Little One," Neville interrupted gently, but Luna shook her head.

"It's Monday _here_. But it's Wednesday _there_."

Arguing the point of what was true or not in other dimensions with Luna was a fruitless task, so Neville steered the conversation away, instead asking, "And when you didn't eat last week either?"

"It's the seed moon, Daddy," Luna explained with a faraway expression, reaching for his hand with both of her own and pulling it to her cheek, "and I have to prepare for her arrival so that all the creatures in the forest can experience her rebirth. Especially the Murtlaps in the river. You know they prefer the ocean so I can't quite figure out why they're here instead. Water is, of course, the best conduit for rebirth but their leader, Shadj, is very distrustful of me and I'm not quite sure how to win his favor-"

Neville's hand slid from her cheek and to her lips, holding them together as he stopped her words and shook his head.

"Rules are rules, Little One," he said softly, forcing himself to breath evenly as his Luna parted her mouth so that two of his fingers slipped between her lips. "They're in place to make sure we take good care of you and you agreed to them. You have to follow them, and when you don't..."

He trailed off, ignoring the obscene pop as he pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"You have to be punished."

Neville saw the exact moment when her focus shifted completely from stars and fairies and murtlaps to the matter at hand. It was a difficult task for her, to truly be in the here and now, but a brief struggle brought her to her place kneeling on the floor, staring up at him. Tears welled up in silver eyes, the rest of his beautiful girl's face crumbling slightly as she blinked at him. The sadness, he knew, was not for the fear of the punishment but for her unhappiness at the realization that she had disappointed him.

Neville loved _her_, with all of her quirks and uniqueness; he loved her so completely, so utterly, that the thought of disappointing her Daddy was almost more than her sweet soul could bear and he knew that. The devastation of not pleasing him was so much worse than what was to come. In truth, the punishment was for her sake, not his. She needed to suffer and she needed to cry so that she could let go and move on.

And so, as hard as it was, he didn't comfort her as she sniffled at his feet. Instead, Neville stood, sliding his fingers into the braided, blonde strands of her hair and guiding Luna to her feet. He used his hold on her to lead her to the table, gently applying pressure until her top half was sprawled out over the wooden tabletop. Standing behind her bent form, he nudged her bare feet apart with his booted ones, indicating that she should spread her legs slightly greater than shoulder-width apart. His hand released her hair and he placed both palms on her waist, smoothing them down, down, down until he reached the hem of her sunshine-yellow skirt. He slowly lifted the material, revealing inch after inch of creamy, ivory thigh before finally giving way to white, cotton knickers.

He allowed himself a moment to squeeze the flesh of her bottom, kneading the luscious globes with his palms as his arousal soared. All he wanted, all he craved, was to pull that fabric to the side and push into tight, velvet heat without preamble.

Instead, Neville peeled the fabric down her legs, revealing the heart-shaped curves of her arse and the delectable lips of her cunt. He'd defy any man to resist plunging two, then three fingers inside, gently stroking his babygirl's clit until it was swollen and hard beneath his fingertip. When the contractions approached a tipping point, however, he pulled his hand back and forced himself still, inhaling a shuddering breath as Luna moaned a protest.

"Punishment, Little One," he reminded her (and himself) as he wiped the fluids soaking his hand off on her knickers. "Do naughty girls get to cum?"

Landing his first smack to her arse, he listened to her gasp as a handprint reddened and welled on the flesh.

"Do they?" Neville demanded, falling into that familiar and intoxicating space where he ruled himself and he ruled his girl.

"No, Daddy," Luna whispered, squirming under his assault as he landed three hits in quick succession. Relentless blows fell on previously unmarred skin, reddening the sensitive spots quickly until heat radiated from the sore spots on her arse and Neville's palm stung brutally.

"I'm sorry!" Luna cried out, forcing herself still even as she flinched with every smack to her flesh.

"I know, Little One," Neville cooed, panting slightly as he pulled his painfully hardened cock from his trousers. He groaned loudly as he pushed inside her from behind, the flesh of her bum searing into the skin of his thighs as she moaned low and guttural, a mix of pleasure and pain. Pulling back as far as he could, he growled into her ear as he thrust back in as hard, bottoming out inside sweet, wet oblivion.

He pushed forward deep and unmercifully over and over before finally wrenching her head backwards by the hair, watching as the tears dried on her face and unfocused, unclear eyes roamed the area. Noting her demeanor, Neville slowed his thrusts before stalling completely, relaxing his grip on her hair as his other hand gently stroked down her opposite cheek.

"Color, Little One?" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

Luna swallowed hard and seemed to force her mind back to the present, a task that she struggled with even under normal circumstances. "Green," she confirmed, offering him a small, dreamy smile even as she sniffled from the way the hair on his thighs rubbed her arse.

He kissed her then (how could he not?) before pushing her back onto the table and resuming his brutal pace. This time, though, he let his finger find her clit, still hard and pulsing and begging for his attention. Rubbing gentle circles around the nub in direct contrast to the violent way he pounded into her, Neville built a low, delicious ecstasy inside her, letting her get closer and closer to the edge before he leaned down over her once more.

Neville's lips caressed her ear as he whispered to her. "Do naughty girls get to cum?"

A keen and cry were heard beneath him as she caught onto his plan, tears beginning to fall again as she shook her head in denial of what was to come.

"Do naughty girls get to cum?" he asked again, feeling the way she tightened and released around him uncontrollably, so close to that point of no return.

"No, Daddy," Luna cried, collapsing onto the table as he pulled both his hand and his cock away from her. It was torture to deny her, to deny himself the pleasure of her pleasure, but it was a necessary evil.

"I love you," he told her after a few calming moments, wrapping his arms around her from behind as he gently pulled her knickers back up her thighs, sealing away that delicious wetness. He wanted to lick her clean, he wanted to fill her up, he wanted-

But not today. Today couldn't be about what he wanted; it had to be about what she needed.

"I love you, too," Luna whimpered, turning in his arms to offer him a kiss.

Her tongue licked into his mouth as her soft, small hand fell to stroke the throbbing flesh between his legs. Neville groaned, the sound pulled from him involuntarily as his babygirl slid down his body, allowing his cock to caress every inch of her as she did, and settled at his feet.

"Can I, Daddy?" she asked, big gray eyes sparkling with tears, fingers caressing exactly where he needed her, as she looked up at him with need. With adoration. With trust.

His fingers tangled in Luna's beautiful blonde hair as he guided himself between her willing, parted lips, feeling her tongue lick at him as he pressed all the way back to her spasming throat.

After all, Daddy had been _good_. And good boys get to cum.


End file.
